An Assassin's Scenarios
by danyellemeister
Summary: A collection of short stories of what or where Marina, the bodyguard, assassin and loyal servant to Prince Hilmes, will follow her path on serving her master until her final breath. She will soon have her revenge on her younger sister and Arslan's father Andragoras for what they did to her parents. But is she willing to do so?
1. An Assassin Saved by Her New Master

I was being locked up in a merchant's quarters after my abuse. I couldn't believe that my family was taken away from me, killed by that bastard Andragoras. Not only that, the only family member I had helped him do it. My younger sister. She helped kill our family, and I will have my revenge on both him and her.

"My sister... Why did you help him kill them?... Why?..." The only feeling that I feel now...is hate. But a knock was heard and the door unlocked to reveal the merchant that I was bought to by a random buyer for belly dancing at a brothel. "It's time, wench." He walked over to me and crawled in front of me. I quivered in fear in front of him. "Time to show me your beauty." He grabbed my chin to face him. I released him from me and ran out the room. I ran passed the people and the guards. "Stop her!" I ran out the door away from them.

"Allow me to go after her. I won't let her escape me." The merchant then walked passed the guard and begins to go after me.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, good thing I was trained to run faster than any other horse. But the merchant that I ran away from began chasing me. "Get back here, you foolish girl!" I then tripped over a rock and began crawling, but the merchant came towards me. He forced me to face me with a smirk on his face. He held me down to the ground and I began to struggle under him. "No! Let me go!" And as he was about to abuse me more and about to rape me, a sword appeared out of nowhere, slicing the merchant's ear. He screamed in pain as I looked confused by this.

Then a man appeared in front of me on a horse. He had dark brown hair and wears a silver mask. He looks down at me, seeing the fear and pain on my face. "If you have something to protect, you take up the sword." I looked shocked by his appearance and his command, and slowly and surely, I took up the sword and stood up to protect myself with it. The merchant got up after screaming in pain and charged at me, but get stabbed by the sword in the process, killing him instantly.

I looked shocked by this as I pull the sword out of the dead merchant and fell to my knees, dropping the sword. Tears began streaming down my face as the man in the silver mask came up to me after getting off his horse. He kneels down to my level and took my chin in his hand, so I could face him. "I heard your family was murdered by both your sister and Andragoras and that you were brought to a brothel by a random buyer for belly dancing, is that correct?" "Y-Yes." "Then you should serve me." "What?" "Serve me. And together, we can avenge your family and I can have my throne." "B-But why?" "Why? Because I heard you were rather skilled in killing and that you came from a family of assassins. But your family was killed and you were brought to a brothel just to be abused until you can't kill anymore."

I was shocked by his face and his voice. It sounded familiar to me. "I'm only saying this: Will you serve under me and be my assassin and bodyguard or will you go back to the brothel to be abused even more? And will you live, or will you die? If I give you the power to live, could you go on? I proposed a deal: In exchange for this power to live, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life." My eyes widen at his words.

"The power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude, and not only that, you will live in that solitude. Are you prepared for this? If so, then tell that you want to live." My eyes widen at his words. 'I can live?...' I then remembered my life with my family and my sister before we were sold out to become assassins like them. The tears continued to fall from my face. 'I never dared to wish for something like that... The world had denied me now...' I then remembered that our family was murdered by both my sister and Andragoras, then I remembered that I was abused in a brothel several times after dancing for them.

'But now...I'm allowed to say my wish, just this once... That I...' "I want to live..." My voice came out as a whisper to him, but he seemed confused by this. "Hm? I can't hear you. I'm waiting for your real answer loudly." I was too shaken up at his words as I continued. "I want to live... I want to live...! I want to live!... I WANT TO LIVE!" "Very good, now can you tell me your name before you can continue." "My name is Marina."

"Well then, Marina. Care to continue." "Yes, sir. Take me with you, take me away from here please." "Of course you can, Marina. But before we go, let me reveal myself to you." He released my chin and removes his mask, revealing his face. His face has burned scars on the right side of his face. My eyes widen at this, it can't be. "I-Is it you? Prince Hilmes?" "Yes, it is me." He puts his mask back on.

"And not only that, but you will also refer to me as Lord Silver Mask. Now, are you willing to serve under me, Marina?" I was taken aback at Silver Mask's question, but I finally resolve. "Yes, sir!" I then get on one knee and bowed before him. "I will serve you, my master." "Master?" I took his hand in my own. "Yes. You are my master, and I am your servant." I kissed the top of his hand gently and pulled away to look up at him. "And I will serve you until my last breath, Master." He then gets up to his feet and reaches out for me. "Well then, my loyal servant. Shall we get your revenge?" "Yes, sir." I then took his hand with mine. I stood up to my feet as he get on his horse. "Can you get on my horse?" "No thank you, Master. I can run faster than any other horse at mock speed." "Suit yourself." And from then on, I followed my master wherever he goes, no matter where I'm going.


	2. An Assassin's Orders to Kill

My master told me to wait in here with the equipment he requested until he gets here. A knock was then heard and I stood up to see that my master has arrived. I unlocked the door and let him inside the room. I looked around to see that no one is there and I closed it, locking it in the process.

"The equipment you requested arrived a little while ago, Master." I then walked right up to my master, but walked right towards the stack of papers I had with me. "Arslan along with another assassin and the Man in Black and two others have just fled to a different location as well. All of the Lusitanian soldiers will likely assume that the woman is Arslan's personal assassin, and act accordingly." "Understood." I then walked right up to my master with the papers in my arms.

"There was an incident last night at the place where Arslan and his company is hiding, I wrote down this incident." I handed it to him and he reads right through it. "What's your analysis of this?" "It seems too good to be true. There seemed to be insufficient time between Kharlan's infiltration, and the Arslan company attack. The woman in Arslan's company has a skill that masks her presence, making it improbable she was detected in advance. It is my opinion that Andragoras' son was expecting an intruder."

"In a battle among nations, learning their identities is quite critical. Why would Arslan expose his assassin like he did?" "He must have had a very good reason. I suppose he had to." He then hummed at me. " Tell me, what became of that woman's master?" "He took refuge in a cave last night, the overseer declared him to be under his protection. Arslan's personal assassin is my younger sister Cana."

"Marina, send a Lusitanian soldier to watch the cave Arslan and his company are hiding in." "Are you certain of that, Master? Future Kings are forbidden to take action inside the neutral zone. That's been established around the cave as well as Ecbatana." "Place him just far enough away, and one of Arslan's men won't be able to spot him." "Very well. Understood."

My master then walked right near the equipment I placed on the table. First he picked up a bow and then analyzing the arrow. He aimed the arrow with the bow in hand, but didn't fire it. "The item I left here, where is it?" "Right here, Master." He then sees his sword in its sheath. He picked up the sword and analyzed it. He unsheathes the sword, revealing it in a flash.

"Approximately two seconds, I'm slowed down." "Indeed." He placed the sword back in its sheath and sets it back down. He lowers his head, facing the table. "I was just thinking...she was a lot less than the water. She's...still blind already..." I came up from behind him to wrap my arms around his neck. He turns around and faces me.

"Focus on the matter at hand, just empty your mind." I then lean up to kiss him gently on his lips. He seemed stunned by this as I pulled away. "Think of nothing else except your plan." I then lean up to kiss him again.

* * *

A few days later.

* * *

Right now, I'm currently in disguise as a peasant in Ecbatana under my master's orders. He ordered me to wait until sundown to kill all the guards inside the capital for his men to invade the capital.

* * *

A few days before.

* * *

 _"You want me to kill all the guards inside the capital? Why?" Right now I'm seeing my master in his studies. "The guards inside the capital are the only ones in our way to take control of Ecbatana. The reason is this: Those guards guarding the inside of the capital are under the orders of the Queen of Pars, Tahamine." "Then what? What are you talking about?"_

 _"What I'm talking about is an assassination, not on the Queen, but on the guards inside the capital. It's dirty work and you cannot fail. You must not be seen, either." My master told me every word about my mission. "Because of the nature of this mission, you're the only person in my company I can ask. Will you agree to my request?"_

 _I got up and wrapped my arms around my master's neck, embracing him gently. I pulled away to look at him in the eyes. "This is not like you, Master." I then placed my lips against his in a kiss. Then I pulled away to look at him in the eyes again. "You should cut this politeness and order me to do your bidding, like you always do."_

* * *

The sun's almost setting, almost time to carry out my mission. I head into the alleyway, hiding in the shadows. I looked at the hand mirror one of my master's servants gave me.

* * *

 _My master's servant gave me a hand mirror and I looked at it in awe. "What is this?" "A mirror. But this is no ordinary hand mirror, it's a mirror that only makes contact with something that's bright, so that you and Lord Silver Mask can communicate whether you're far away or not. Make sure to use it when something is bright." "Understood."_

* * *

The sun finally set in Ecbatana, and my master's men sent out a signal to tell me it's time. I smirked. 'Now's my chance.' I removed my disguise and began to do my job. My first kill was a guard standing by the palace's doors. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my hand around his mouth and stabbed him in the back with my dagger, making him squirm. Then he became dead in my hands.

Then I killed the next guard, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next. The next guard was the next one I had to kill. I came from behind, wrapping my hand around his mouth and positioned my dagger to his throat. "Hey, no offence taken." I then sliced his throat, blood spewing out of it and he falls over dead.

Then I continued to kill every single guard inside the capital until I came up to the wall where my last and final target is, the guard on top of the wall with a spear in his right hand.

With my speed, I sliced his right arm off, making it and the spear fall to the ground and the guard falling back and onto the ground. He then sits and notices what's going on. "What?! **ARGH!** My right hand! It's gone! It's gone! My right hand! My right hand!" I then looked at him as he begins to scream his head off.

"I need it...or I...I cannot call for backup...I won't be able to have them fight this woman assassin for me...my right hand...my right hand! MY RIGHT HAND! MY RIGHT HAND! MY RIGHT HAND! **MY RIGHT HAND!** " He then looks at his right hand and the spear. "Hand...my right hand..." He was about to reach for his hand, but I stopped him with my foot.

I looked down at the guard with an emotionless expression and I stabbed him in the stomach, blood spewing out of his mouth. Then I pulled my dagger back and sliced his throat, killing him instantly. Then I stood up and took out my handkerchief and wiped away the blood from my face, my arms, my hands, my stomach and my neck along with my cleavage.

I then held the torch in my hand and I began to light it. The light then appeared and I took out the hand mirror to bring it to the light. It began glowing to reveal my master's face. "Success. I have assassinated all the guards inside the capital. I removed the spear from one guard from the right arm before killing him." "Fine. Get out of there immediately. My forces should be arriving anytime now." "Understood."

I placed the torch down to look at the arm of the dead guard. I picked it up and tossed it into the air. Then I took out my dagger and with my speed, I sliced the arm numerous times and I placed my dagger inside its sheath, exploding into pieces and falling onto the ground. I landed onto my feet and grabbed the torch to send out my signal.

And with that, my master's forces began their invasion as I ran away from the carnage and into the forest to meet up with my master.

* * *

My master was already in the forest and I bowed to him. "I knew you would come after your mission was a success, Marina. Good work." "Thank you, Master." I then stood up to look at him in the eyes. "It's the duty of an assassin to kill for their masters." "I know it is. Shall we continue to invade?" "Yes, Master." And with that, we went through a passage.

* * *

We kept going through the passage until we saw a hooded woman who appears to be the Queen of Pars. "My, what have we here? I never thought I would happened upon the esteemed Lady Queen of Pars in a place such as this." He then walks right up to her.

"You saved me the trouble of looking for you. It appears that you and Andragoras are better matched than I'd imagined. One abandoned his men to flee the battlefield, the other abandoned her city to hide away underground. What's become of the stoic dignity of those who sit on the throne?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" "Who am I? Why I am the man who would bring true justice to Pars." The woman then see Kharlan there. "Lord Kharlan? What are you doing here with him?" I then noticed that the woman is not the Queen of Pars. "'Lord Kharlan' did you call him? You are no Queen at all!" He tore the hood off of her, revealing her face.

She became frightened when he looks at her. "I dispose of those for whom I have no use!" And with that, he snapped his fingers and I appeared from behind the woman. I then pulled out a rope and she looks behind me as I looked at her with no emotion whatsoever. I looped it around her neck and tightened it, making her struggle and choking.

"The only person you have to blame is yourself, you chose the wrong master." The woman kept on struggling and choking as I began to tighten the rope around her neck even tighter. Then I tighten it even more until her neck breaks, her hands fell limp and lifeless. I released her and her body fell to the ground. Then I appear next to the soldiers as I once was.

"Let's go. Before the night is out, we will have thrown the palace into confusion from within. With any luck, the real Queen will still be waiting inside its walls." "Just a moment." We then see a man named Gieve appear before us. "I don't know who you are beneath that mask, but you just murdered a beautiful woman. There's no telling what sort of reward she might have granted me had she lived." He then covered the woman's corpse.

"Why not remove your mask show me your face? But maybe that is your face. Does mercury run through your veins instead of blood, changing your very flesh?" I then grow angry at this as I was about to go up to him. "How dare you speak that way to-" But Kharlan stopped me from getting any further.

"Do not interfere, madame." "But that man just insulted the-" "Please do not interfere." I was then taken aback at this. "Right." My master then charged at Gieve and their swords clashed like nothing. He then aimed his sword at him, but he dodged it. He charged at him, but he through his torch over at the other, making a fiery blaze. He then looks over at it, making him fear it back when he was younger.

I then noticed it with a gasp. "No!" I drew out my dagger and sliced the torch off. I kicked the end around until I reach to where I will land it in. I kicked the torch down onto the watery ground, not too far from the woman I killed whom I killed earlier. I then flipped to my master's side, holding onto his shoulders comfortingly while Kharlan and the Lusitanian soldiers surround us.

"Are you going to be alright?" My master began panting, but he finally calmed down. "I'm fine. I leave swatting this pesky fly to you. We shall continue ahead." "Yes, sir!" And with that, my master, Kharlan and I walked off. "Farewell then, Silver Mask. It's been fun, 'til we meet again." As I was leading my master away, I glanced back at Gieve with anger fuming in me just before the Lusitanian soldiers could attack him.

 _"Just you wait, my master will have his rematch against you."_


End file.
